fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Techieberry38/Techieberry News: Live chat with Sakurada Nagisa, Cure Plie's Voice Actress
A voice actress from Pretty Cure en Pointe has decided to get on chat live with those obsessed zombie fiends super loyal and totally not insane fans out there! How is it going? Let's find out! (Fandom of Precure STARCHAT) BarayDansu(Seiyuu): Hey, I'm Sakurada Nagisa, Cure Plie's voice actress. How are you doing? PlieNoFiance(Fan): OMG. Is this really you, Nagisa-chan? BarayDansu: It is me, and please don't use the -chan suffix on me. We barely know each other. Someone has just joined the chat! EnPointeCraze(Fanatic): SAKURADA NAGISA!!!!!! I LUV U SO MUCH!! YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH! BarayDansu: Oh great, another fanatic. Really, you don't need to take it that far. You're an awesome fan anyways. EnPointeCraze: NAGISA-CHAN CALLED ME AN AWESOME FAN!!!!! THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOME THING IN MY LIFE! PlieNoFiance: Wow, that's crazy. But Sakurada-san, I really like you. Any fashion tips? You look awesome. BarayDansu: Oh, wear some aquamarine and a little pink blush for a casual but cool look. PlieNoFiance: Thx! BarayDansu: No prob. Someone has just joined the chat! Numba1PointeFan: WOW! NAGISA-SAMA IS ACTUALLY CHATTING LIVE HERE!!!! I WOULD KILL A NATION TO EVEN SEE YOU FOR A SECOND! FROM YOU, I DEFINETELY NEED A HOLEYSOCK!!!! IT WOULD BE LIKE DIAMONDS.... BarayDansu: That's enough fanatics for now! You are a great supporter of me, just please. You don't need one of my holey socks. Numba1PointeFan: I AM A GREAT SUPPORTER!!!! OH THANKS SO MUCH, NOW MY LIFE HAS SO MUCH MORE MEANING!!! PlieNoFiance: Um....Wow. Just, amaizing. What's your fave colour Sakurada-san? BarayDansu: Ooh, it has to be purple. A deep purple. PlieNoFiance: Awesome. Yeah. Someone has joined the chat! PointeFianatic: NAGISA-SAMA, NAGISA-SAMA! I WISH I COULD MARRY YOU!!! AND YOU MUST GIVE ME YOUR DIRTY UNDERWEAR!!! I MUST HAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR FOR SURE!!! PLEASE, GREAT NAGISA! BarayDansu: Oh, no, no no. I think you are a really cool fan, but NO UNDERWEAR. PointeFianatic: MY LIFE HAS NOW TRUELY AND FOR SURE BEGUN!!!!! NAGISA SAID I WAS AN AWESOME FAN!!! but the underwear hasn't come....IT IS A MUST HAVE!!!!!!!!!! PlieNoFiance: I gotta go.... PlieNoFiance has left. BarayDansu: EnPointeCraze, if you're fine, I'll sign your cell phone, and that's it. Just come at 8 AM tomorrow. EnPointeCraze: That'll be good. Bye! EnPointeCraze has left. BarayDansu: Numba1PointeFan, I'll punch holes in a sock then sign it, kk? Come at 8 AM tomorrow for it. Numba1PointeFan: Sure, see ya! Numba1PointeFan has left. PointeFanatic: OMG, YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!!! YOU GIVE THOSE HATERS GIFTS AND YOUR TRUE FAN GETS NOTHING!!! BarayDansu:Excuse me? That was INSULTING. Seriously? You asked for something way too crazy. No underwear, period. PointeFanatic: I. WIL. COME. NOW. PointeFanatic has left. (Error! Computer is being damaged. STARCHAT MUST CLOSE.) Brittany(PointeFanatic): NAGISA.I WILL KILL YOU IF I DON'T GET THAT UNDERWEAR. AND I DON'T WANNA.... Nagisa: This isn't Minecraft. Waddya' got? (Brittany takes out gigantic knife) Nagisa: Eeeek! MiraiSecurity, chat zone, now! Brittany: MiraiSecurity is long gone. Die or underwear. Nagisa: Did I mention I take Karate? And I'm a black belt? (Nagisa knocks Brittany out) Nagisa: 911, hello? A 16 year old girl has been knocked out very badly. Fandom of Pretty Cure Studios. She's breathing. Sakurada Nagisa, voice actress. Yes, I'll be by the girl. Come quick. (Ambulance takes Brittany away) So.....That was STARCHAT with Sakurada Nagisa, and we'll see you later. (Faints from all the action on camera) Category:Blog posts